winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kaie
Kaie is a fairy who attends Alfea. Appearance |-|Civilian= She has short, messy red-brown hair. Her normal outfit is a navy blue shirt with spaghetti straps and jeans with orange segments on the bottom. On top of her pants is a brown belt with a silver buckle. She wears brown sandals. Kaie Civilian - Ep201.jpg |-|Gymnastic= Kaie wears a black spaghetti strap top and short skirt. She has long fingerless black gloves that hook between her thumb and first finger. She wears orange leg warmers. Kaie Dance Class - Ep319.jpg Personality Not much is known about her personality, as she has no speaking roles and usually shares the same reactions as others. Series Seasons |-|Season 1= "]] In "Welcome to Magix!," she is seen as Griselda reviews the rules with the arriving freshman fairies. She is later seen in Magix City. In "Date With Disaster," Kaie is one of the people the Winx ask about the Black Lagoon Café. In "Betrayed!", Kaie is seen in the library when Bloom is speaking to Barbatea. In "Bloom Tested," she is seen as part of Palladium's class in the Simulation Chamber. In "Bloom's Dark Secret," she is seen watching Bloom perform a training exercise.. In "Power Play", she is seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "The Witches' Downfall," she is seen dancing and celebrating the defeat of the Trix with everyone. More Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= In "The Shadow Phoenix," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard. In "Up to Their Old Trix", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class. In "Rescue Mission", she is seen attending Wizgiz's class as Piff and Aisha barge in. In "The Mysterious Stone," she is seen attending Professor Avalon's class. In "Party Crasher," she is seen outside Red Fountain. She is then seen as the monster attacks Red Fountain. In "Professor Avalon's Secret," she is seen in Alfea's Dining Hall. She is later seen in Alfea's courtyard and is later seen in the garden. She is later seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "The Crypt of the Codex, she is seen in Griselda's self-defense class. In "Race Agaisnt Time," she is seen in Professor Palladium's class. In "Win-x Together!," she is seen in the courtyard as Musa runs from Stella. In "The Show Must Go On!," she is seen cheering during Musa's concert. In "The Phoenix Revealed", she is seen at the dance. In "Battle on Planet Eraklyon," she is seen in Professor Palladium’s Technical Charms class. In "Hallowinx!," she is seen in Alfea's courtyard taking to Selene as Jolly flies by in card form. In "The Phoenix Revealed," she is seen talking to Ahisa during the party. |-|Season 3= In "The Mirror of Truth," she is seen at Faragonda's speech in the quad. In "The Company of the Light," she is seen talking to another student in Alfea’s courtyard. In "The Heart and the Sword," she is seen during Faragonda's assembly concerning parents' request for Bloom's suspension. In "Alfea Under Siege," she is seen in Wizgiz's class. In "At the Last Moment," Kaie is seen in the rhythmic gymnastics class among other fairies, and laughs at Stella's clumsiness with her ribbon. Specials The Shadow Phoenix Magical Abilities Kaie may know some basic, first-level spells that all fairies can use, such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Trivia *Kaie's name is of Celtic origin and means "combat". Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Fairies Category:Alfea Category:Alfea Students Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:Season 2 (Winx Club) Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Winx Category:Winx Club: The Shadow Phoenix